Wedding Bells
by startrekkienerdgirl
Summary: The Doctor Marries the love of his life, his greatest companion. Doctor X Reader *Sorry if the summary is bad*


Wedding bells

Characters: 11th Doctor X Reader

_Something Old,  
Something New,  
Something Barrowed,  
Something Blue! _

You were so excited getting help from Martha, Donna, and Clara to fix your dress and hair. "The Doctor is certainly a lucky man" Donna said smiling and pulling up your veil. "Yes I agree with you Donna, he has such a beautiful bride." Jack Harkness said standing in the door way. You blushed a bright pink and smiled. "Thank you Jack" you said softly. "Are you ready (Y/N)?" the Tenth doctor asked coming inside from the hall. "Hey now Tenny no peeking!" Martha scolded shooing him back out into the hall-way. "And why not?" Ten pouted looking at his feet. "Because she's your future wife Tenny! Now go on Eleven needs you out there with him!" Martha said giving him a peck on the cheek. "Oh alright see you later love" Ten said with a defeated smile then walked back into the chapel.

Out in the church all the doctors sat in the aisles along with all of Eleven's friends. Ten hurried back to the alter to stand next to Eleven who at the moment was ringing in sweat. Ten was the best man and best friend to his future self which was probably why they got along so well. "They say she's almost ready, are ya nervous?" ten asked gussying up his poor fellow man. "You have no idea!" Eleven answered his voice stuttering and straightening his red bow tie. "Oh come on we've been through worse than this" nine whispered trying to be encouraging as he stood in the usher's spot. "Says you! You've never been married before!" Ten snapped looking over at their counterpart. "Will you two stop it? You're not making this any easier you know!" Eleven said with a glare that could freeze the other two time lords in their place. "Sorry Doctor" nine said turning back to look into the long hallway. "Are they coming yet?" ten asked dusting off eleven for the final time. "Yep here they come! Good luck pal!" Nine said quickly rushing to his beside Jackie Tyler.

The music began and suddenly Donna came down the aisle flipping flower petals gently to the ground. Next to come was Martha the first maid of honor, Ten felt his hearts pounding in his chest as he watched her walk down the aisle. Finally Clara came down the aisle giving a knowing look toward the groom. Poor Eleven was feeling his breathe catch in his throat while his palms grew sweaty and one of his bangs flopped into his green orbs.

_For even the doctor needs a small shove  
Marrying day has come  
for he is the man that only you love  
his hearts will become your home_

There you finally stood, walking with Jack down the aisle. Your white wedding dress like a butterfly in the wind. The Doctor stared at from his place, his green eyes so warm and inviting, and his smile so soft yet bright. Was that the reason that you had fallen so hard for him? You and Jack finally stood at the end of the aisle, now standing in front of your groom. "We are gathered here today for the binding of holy matrimony for these two lovely souls. Do you Theta Sigma of Gallifrey take (Y/F/N), (Y/L/N) to be your loftily wedded wife, through sickness and health, death do you part?" the preacher asked turning to look at the Doctor. Ten winked, and all the other doctors smiled giving their approval. "Yes I do, with this ring I be wed, my beloved for I wish only to make all of your days happy" the Doctor answered sincerely love flooding his eyes. "Do you (Y/F/N), (Y/L/N) of earth take Theta Sigma of Gallifrey to be your loftily wedded husband? Through sickness and health, death do you part?" the preacher asked turning to you. "I do with this ring doctor I be wed, for I wish only the best for you my love" you answered sliding the ring onto his finger gently. "Then by the powers vested in me I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride" the preacher said to the Doctor smiling brightly. The Doctor leaned in giving you a passionate kiss as the crowd cheered behind the both of you.

Later that night at the reception…

The night had fallen as all of the guests celebrated a wonderful night. "Eleven and (Y/N) we all have a surprise for you, if you'll look to the sky. Hit it fellas!" Five called to the other doctors with a huge grin. Suddenly the sky illuminated with thirteen TARDISES as they did a synchronized dance together. "Wow this is beautiful" you said with a look of joy and awe. The Doctor grinned and wrapped an arm around your waist.

Later on the sweet sounds of music played and each doctor stood in a line waiting for their turn to dance with you. One was a very nice dancer as he took you into a waltz. Two was quite a klutz which made you laugh. Three was a graceful crane dancing perfectly. Four was quite upbeat and very fun to dance with, but your favorite was dancing with your Doctor eleven. He made you feel like a princess as you both danced together and the world seemed to stop. This was truly the best day of your life. The Doctor rested his head on top of yours as you rested yours on his shoulder. "I love you Doctor" you whispered in his ear as you both swayed. "Even all of my crazy predecessors?" the Doctor joked kissing into your (Y/H/L), (Y/H/C) hair. "Yes even all of them, I love them all to because they'll all be you someday" you chuckled holding him close.

At the end of the night all the doctors once again lined up in front of you and your doctor. One by one each kissed your hand and said farewell until a future date. Then after they said goodbye one by one they went to their TARDISES and took off into the night sky going to their own time periods. "I'll miss you eleven my friend, but you are a very lucky man and I can't wait to be you! May I steal one kiss from your bride?" the Tenth asked standing before you both. "Alright Tenny but just one and thank you. See you in the future sand shoes" your doctor said jokingly. "I'll miss you to Tenny, have a safe trip and say hello to Martha Jones for me" you said before kissing him goodbye. Then after you two broke apart he smiled. "Allons-y! And I still don't want to go" he joked trotting to his TARDIS. "You always say that" you and your doctor laughed in unison. As his TARDIS disappeared the two of you stood alone now, your doctor swept you off your feet and carried you into his TARDIS showering your face and neck with his soft kisses. Something said that you two would be in there for a little while.


End file.
